This invention relates to a door check link apparatus for a vehicle which is arranged to restrict a full open position of a door pivotally mounted to a body of the vehicle.
A Japanese Patent No. 3099226 discloses a door check link apparatus for a vehicle including a check link having a base end portion swingably connected to a body; and a check structure receiving a pair of upper and lower shoes which are mounted within a case mounted to the door, and which are slidably abutted, respectively, on detent surfaces of the check link in accordance with an open operation of the door. Both of the shoes are slidably abutted on both of the detent surfaces of the check link, and accordingly the door check link apparatus provides a predetermined check force to the open operation of the door. The door check link apparatus is arranged to restrict a full open position of the door by abutting the case of the check structure on a full open stopper provided at a tip end portion of the check link.